headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Boba Fett
| aliases = Jaster Mereel; Sava Brek Madak; Teff | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = Jango Fett (clone progenitor; "father", deceased); Sintas Vel (wife); Ailyn Vel (daughter) | status = | born = 32 BBY (31.5 BBY) | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) | final appearance = | actor = Don Francks Jeremy Bulloch Jason Wingreen Don Bies Nelson Hall Daniel Logan Temuera Morrison Mark Austin Tom Kane Dee Bradley Baker }} Boba Fett is a fictional bounty hunter featured in the Star Wars franchise. He made his first appearance in an animated vignette from the 1978 television movie, The Star Wars Holiday Special. Although the story is considered apocryphal by the staff of Lucasfilm, the introduction of this mysterious, faceless character sparked a strong buzz and he was retooled for the 1980 feature film sequel Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back where he was played by actor Jeremy Bulloch. The character's voice was provided by Jason Wingreen. To help market the film, Kenner Products produced a special mail-order Boba Fett action figure that was released prior to the movie's official US premiere date. Boba Fett also appeared in the next film in the series, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi where he met his apparent and untimely demise. By this point, the character had proven to be a fan favorite and it wasn't long before he was resurrected, making appearances in both the original Star Wars comic book series by Marvel Comics and later in the 1991 Star Wars: Dark Empire limited series by Dark Horse Comics. In 1997, franchise creator George Lucas went back and remastered his original trilogy for theatrical release, incorporating previously deleted scenes as well as brand new sequences. One of these scenes included a restructured cut scene from the original print showing Han Solo's post-cantina meeting with Jabba the Hutt. Boba Fett is seen as part of Jabba's entourage and is played by Mark Austin. The history of this mysterious figure was finally revealed in 2002 in the second installment of the franchise's prequel trilogy, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Boba Fett was revealed to be a clone of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett - the same individual who served as the genetic template for the clones utilized by the Grand Army of the Republic. Young Boba Fett was played by Kiwi actor Daniel Logan. Since Boba was retroactively made a clone of Jango Fett (played by fellow New Zealander Temuera Morrison), Lucas redubbed Boba's voice for the Special Edition releases of Episodes V and VI using Morrison's voice in place of Mark Austin. In addition to his appearances in the films, Boba Fett has also appeared in numerous novels, comic books and video games. In Star Wars: Demolition he was voiced by Tom Kane. Kane reprised the role for 2001's Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds as well as 2003's Star Wars: Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy. Chris Cox played the part of Fett in Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike. Temuera Morrison provided the voice for Boba Fett in 2005's Star Wars: Battlefront II and 2006's Star Wars: Empire at War. For the 2010 video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, Boba Fett was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Biography Boba Fett was a clone of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. He was created in the year 32 BBY in the cloning facilities on the planet Kamino. Jango had been hired by a man named Tyrannus to serve as the genetic template for the creation of a clone army in service to the Grand Army of the Republic. As part of his payment, he requested one unaltered clone for himself to be raised as his son. Boba grew up on Kamino with his father and spent the next ten years working alongside him, learning everything there was to know about the bounty hunting trade. In 22 BBY, a Jedi Master named Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Kamino investigating the attempted murder of Senator Padmé Amidala. The Kaminoans welcomed Obi-Wan with open arms and took great pride in showing him their achievements. Obi-Wan was genuinely surprised to learn that the Republic had ordered the creation of a clone army, but was even more surprised when he discovered that the orders originated from a late Jedi named Sifo-Dyas. Probing the matter further brought him into contact with Jango Fett. Kenobi suspected that Fett was involved in the plot against the senator and intended on arresting him and bringing him back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Jango fought one another on the landing platform outside the facility. Young Boba rendered assistance by manning the laser cannons of his father's ship Slave I. The two managed to escape from the watery planet, but knew that they had to stop Obi-Wan from reporting his findings to the Jedi Council. They pursued him across the Arkanis sector and nearly killed him by setting off seismic charges inside an asteroid field. They came to the planet Geonosis where Jango met up with his employer Tyrannus, who was in reality Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist movement against the Republic. Geonosis was being used as a temporary headquarters for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. When the Jedi Council learned about the CIS' presence on Geonosis, they sent a 200-strong contingent of Jedi knights to fight the Separatists. Jango Fett participated in what became known as the Battle of Geonosis and lost his life when he was beheaded by Jedi Council leader Mace Windu. Young Boba witnessed his father's violent demise and cradled Jango's empty helmet in his arms. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Jabba the Hutt Some time prior to the Battle of Yavin, Boba Fett came under the employ of the notorious Outer Rim gangster Jabba the Hutt. Jabba hired Fett, as well as several other bounty hunters, to track down and apprehend a smuggler named Han Solo, who had owed Jabba a considerable amount of money after dumping a volume of valuable spice into outer space to avoid an Imperial boarding party. Boba attended Jabba and his entourage on Tatooine where they found Solo just outside of Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley. Han convinced Jabba to give him just a little more time to come up with the money he owed him, but Jabba warned Solo that if he attempted to double-cross him, he would put a price on his head so high that every bounty hunter in the galaxy would be looking to cash in on him. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope; Special Edition Boba Fett was among several bounty hunters hired by Darth Vader to locate the Millennium Falcon commanded by Captain Han Solo and his First Mate Chewbacca. Vader knew of Fett's reputation for violence and singled him out in the line-up, warning him that this job required "No disintegrations". Fett was the first to locate the Falcon as it had been hiding amidst a field of debris that had been jettisoned by the Imperial fleet. Piloting Slave I, he followed the Falcon to Cloud City on the planet Bespin where he met back up with Darth Vader. They captured Solo and Chewbacca as well as Princess Leia Organa. Vader wanted to use them to set a trap for Luke Skywalker. He intended on using Cloud City's carbon-freezing units to place Skywalker in suspended animation so he could deliver him to Emperor Palpatine, but he wanted to test it on Han Solo first. Fett was reluctant to place his trust in such crude measures, reminding Vader that he needed Solo alive so he could deliver him to his employer, Jabba the Hutt. Vader promised to compensate Fett should anything happen to Solo during the process. Han was frozen in a block of carbonite and handed over to Boba Fett for delivery to Jabba the Hutt. The Baron Administrator of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian, who had been partially responsible for Han's capture, had a change of heart and decided to side with the Rebels. He helped Leia and Chewbacca escape from confinement and they attempted to stop Fett, but they were too late. Boba took off from Cloud City with his prize on his way to deliver him to Jabba the Hutt. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back By 4 ABY, Boba Fett was still working for Jabba the Hutt and was often seen at Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. Luke, Lando, Leia and the droids finally determined where Han had been taken and set up an elaborate plan to rescue him. Disguised as a bounty hunter named Boushh, Princess Leia infiltrated Jabba's inner circle and managed to free Han from the carbonite block. Jabba quickly caught on to Leia's plan however and captured the heroes of the Rebellion, making Leia his personal slave girl. Jabba sentenced the others to be cast into the Great Pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of an immense creature known as a Sarlacc. Boba Fett accompanied Jabba's entourage on one of his desert skiffs to witness the execution. Luke had a plan however and motioned to his astro-droid, R2-D2, who then launched his lightsaber through the air and into Luke's waiting hand. Luke dove into the guards and the bridge of the skiff erupted into chaos. Boba tried to disable Luke by ensaring him with his rappelling line, but Luke cut through it with his saber. He then tried to take him down with his wrist launcher, but Han Solo accidentally bumped into Fett, activating the bounty hunter's jet pack. Fett flew into the maw of the Sarlacc and was trapped within the folds of the creature's massive throat. This was hardly the end of Boba Fett however. Notes & Trivia * In addition to Boba Fett, Jeremy Bulloch also played the role of Imperial officer Lieutenant Sheckil, the man seen escorting Leia Organa through Cloud City when Luke Skywalker first arrives on the planet. * Dickey Beer worked as Jeremy Bulloch's stunt double during the scene in Return of the Jedi where Boba Fett crashes into the side of the Khetanna. * was featured on the cover to ''Star Wars Gamer'' #1. * A character named Jason Lynn featured in ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #8 wears a t-shirt with Boba Fett's helmet on it. * Neil Ross provided the voice for in the 1997 video game Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi by LucasArts. Related categories * category * image gallery * image category * appearances list See also External Links * * * Boba Fett at Wikipedia * * Boba Fett at Wookieepedia * Boba Fett at Comicbookdb.com * Boba Fett at the Star Wars Databank Appearances |-|Films= |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars 43 |-|Novels= |-|Video games= * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:32 BBY/Births Category:Clone Wars participants Category:First Battle of Geonosis participants Category:Galactic Civil War participants Category:Jabba's Palace denizens Category:Skirmish at Carkoon participants